


Read You Like a Book

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “You’re shaking” + Quakerider.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Read You Like a Book

Robbie wasn’t one to show how he was feeling and Daisy knew it. However, over the months that they had been dating she had gotten pretty good at figuring out his moods. So when she saw him after the mission with his back bent and his shoulders high, she knew something was wrong.

The mission had been harder than they had anticipated and Daisy had the gash in her arm to prove it. Robbie was a little banged up as well, but Ghost Rider allowed for it to heal rather quickly. Still, Daisy noticed he looked shaken. 

“Hey,” she said, coming to sit in the open seat next to him.

“Hey,” he replied. He sat up straighter, rubbing his hands on his knees. It was the least convincing  _ I’m fine  _ look she had ever seen.

“You alright?” Daisy asked, putting her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and she smiled.

He smiled weakly. “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

She looked down her nose at him but softened it with a slight smile. “Really? Because you’re shaking.”

It was true. Despite his shift in posture, his knee continued to bob up and down and the lines on his face were tense. At her words, however, he relaxed a little, no longer having to continue the lie. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her hand still on his cheek. 

He shook his head, trying to turn away from her hand, but she guided his chin back to her. “What’s wrong,” she repeated. 

He sighed but relented to her question. “I froze. Back at that warehouse. When you got hurt I froze.”

A wave of empathy washed over her as she realized what he meant and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. “That’s okay,” she whispered onto his skin, “I’m here.”

He turned to look into her eyes before touching his forehead to hers. “I know,” he whispered. “I know.”


End file.
